The Appearance of Humanity
by Serena Thorn
Summary: What if someone other than Leo had come by to pick Logan up in 2x01?


Title: The Appearance of Humanity  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if someone other than Leo had come by to pick Logan up?  
Spoilers: 2x01  
Characters/Pairings: Veronica, Lamb, Logan  
Word Count: 676  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: One day I will prove my love of Leo, until then my V/Lamb/DoVe/VerDonica love strikes again…

* * *

Veronica heard the knock at the door. It was an unmistakable knock and the look in Logan's eyes proved that he knew it too. After the story he had just told her it could only be someone with a badge. She prayed it would be Leo, she hadn't seen him when the rest of the deputies had been there after the attack and she knew he still cared enough about her to want to see for himself that she alright.

She opened the door with a sigh. She had been right about it being someone with a badge, she had just been wrong about which rank. She believed Logan, but clearly what she believed wouldn't matter tonight. Especially not with who was at her door.

"Just give him up, Veronica," Lamb told her. He was too tired to fight, Jake Kane had just been released, Aaron had just gotten some kind of situated at the hospital under heavy observation and now he had suspected murderer Jr. Echolls to deal with.

Veronica only swung the door open for him. She was too tired to fight herself, even with him and I_that_/I was saying something.

Already he had been the one to take her statement before Sacks had driven her to the hospital so she could sit with her father and make sure he would be alright. Veronica had only been able to focus on the irony of it all. For a man who claimed he didn't trust her he had listened to her about her suspicion of Logan and he had seemed to be listening to her every word about the events that had transpired tonight.

"Sheriff," Logan half-smiled as he began to sit up on the sofa. "I thought I might be graced with your company tonight."

Seeing the trouble he was having, Lamb grabbed his arm and pulled the kid to his feet. Already he was reaching for his cuffs as he began to read him his rights.

Veronica couldn't believe how much had changed in just the last two days. First she had been convinced Logan had killed Lilly only to discover the murderer had been his father and now despite being arrested in her living room for suspicion of having killed a PCH'er she couldn't believe for a minute he had done it unless it had been in self-defense.

"Stay," Lamb stated as he left a cuffed Logan in the back of his cruiser and slammed the car door shut.

Veronica didn't want to open the door at the next knock, but she did so anyway. It had to be almost 4AM and yet there she was faced with Lamb once again.

"If you're back for another statement - "

"How's Keith?"

She couldn't help but be a little stunned. He cared? Since when? "He's going to be okay. Crawled through fire for his daughter and managed to escape with just a few burns and scrapes."

Lamb nodded and looked to her face, specifically to her cheek. "You should get some ice on that. That bruise is nasty."

"You saw the other guy," she almost laughed. Still half-smiling, she asked, "You left a suspect alone in your car to come back and tell me that?"

Had he? God, he hated being sleep-deprived. No good ever came of it. That humanity he liked to pretend he didn't have tended to come out then.

"I'll expect you at the station tomorrow for a full statement, mostly about what Echolls told you tonight. And why he came to you."

Veronica nodded. "Or I could just save you the time and tell you he didn't do it."

"Tomorrow, Veronica," he stated, his voice leaving no room for argument as he took a step back to his cruiser. "Don't forget about that ice."

Veronica hadn't even noticed she had been smiling as he climbed back into the car. She liked him when he was sleep-deprived. She liked what came from it. That humanity he liked to pretend he didn't have tended to come out then.

The End


End file.
